


Bar Brawl

by let_love_run_red



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red
Summary: reader gets drunk after a breakup, after her friends abandon her for various men she has enough sense to call someone to come pick her up but not before drama ensues.





	Bar Brawl

The bass thumped in your ears as you leaned against the bar with your friends. Your cheating asshole of a boyfriend had just dumped you for a stripper he met at the strip club he went to regularly. You hadn’t resisted because you knew karma would come back to bite him in the ass, but it still hurt. You had been dating for a year and a half when he broke up with you, you’d shared your bed with him, he’d met your parents, your friends, even your best friend Kylo. You shuddered at the thought of how long it would take to erase Casey from your life.

“Hey Bailey who’s the driver tonight?” You asked, turning to look at Bailey only to see her across the bar with someone’s tongue down her throat and a cocktail in her hand. You rolled your eyes, it obviously wasn’t Bailey who would be driving home. You turned to look for Kelley only to see her sneaking out the back door with a man with a cowboy hat on.

Zoe was your last hope, the short girl didn’t usually stray far from the rest of the group but as you turned to find her you saw even she was with a man. But not in the way that Bailey and Kelley were, Zoe was sitting across from the man in a booth, both holding a beer, playing an intense game of Magic the Gathering. You should’ve known she’d track down the one other person who knew how to play.

“Want another round?” The rough looking bartender asked. You noticed that you’d drained another glass and nodded to the bartender. He nodded and disappeared, only to come back soon after with another colorful drink.

You sipped it and knew you’d rather be at home. You also knew you couldn’t drive at your current state as the room spun around you and the bass thumped through your chest. However all your friends were here, all except one. Kylo was your best friend but it was a girls night to help you cope which meant no boys. Or so you’d all agreed when you entered the bar but it seemed you were the only one who’d stuck to that promise.

You pulled out your phone as you sipped your drink, finding Kylo’s number and calling him as you downed your drink and walked away from the bar down the hallway that led to the restrooms in an attempt to find a quieter spot.

_“Hello?”_ Kylo answered groggily, his sleepy voice an octave deeper than usual. You must’ve woken him up. You took a breath trying to get your fuzzy brain to focus long enough to get a sentence out.

_“(y/n)? Where are you are you alright?”_ Kylo asked. You nodded before realizing he couldn’t see you. You took a deep breath, once again trying to focus. you finally managed to form a sentence.

“Yeah I’m alright, wanna go home.” You said. You could almost see Kylo’s perplexed look as he asked his next question.

_“Home from where? (y/n) where are you?”_ He said more sternly. He was fully awake now. You huffed as someone shoved past you and you shot a dirty look in their direction.

“Starkiller.” You said as you saw the sign in a newspaper clipping on the wall from when the nightclub first opened. You heard a shuffling on Kylo’s end followed by a faint jingling and a door slamming.

_“Alright baby I’m coming to get you.”_ Kylo said. You hummed in response, the nickname not seeming weird at all in your mind. That was your relationship with Kylo. You hung up the call before Kylo said anything else and found your way out of the hallway back to the bar. You’d managed to down two more drinks when a man with sleek red hair approached you.

“Now what is a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself in a place like this?” He asked, ordering himself a drink from the bartender. You in your drunken haze didn’t know if you’d ignored him on purpose, or you just couldn’t come up with something to say in response. Either way he took your silence as an invitation to continue.

“My name is Hux, what do they call you? besides Angel?” He asked. You finally got a good look at him, he reminded you a little of Casey with his facial structure and blue eyes. You let out a slight chuckle at his attempt at flirtation and downed a third drink as Hux sipped his beer.

“(y/n).” You said, deciding that giving in to his attempts at conversation were harmless. Hux gace you a smile and laughed a little.

“There we go, see I don’t bite. Now back to my original question, How could someone so stunning be all by herself?” He asked, ordering another round of drinks for the two of you. He ghosted his hand over the two drinks and offered yours to you. You were about to take a sip when someone pulled the glass out of your hand. You turned, ready to scold someone only to see the broad black figure of Kylo.

“What did you put in her drink?” Kylo growled lowly to the red haired man. The man smirked at Kylo while standing.

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Hux said innocently. Kylo clenched his free fist before taking a breath and offering the glass to Hux.

“Then you won’t mind taking a sip of it then will you.” Kylo said dangerously. Hux’s eyes widened slightly, something you didn’t catch onto but Kylo noticed all too well. He slammed the glass down on the bar top before grabbing Hux’s collar and pulling the shorter man up to his height. You knew you should do something but you couldn’t bring yourself to move.

“Sometimes they can be a little uncooperative, just a precaution.” Hux said slyly. Kylo sneered and raised his fist. You felt fear rising, Kylo had always had a protective streak, and anger management issues. That coupled with the fact that he was built like a brick wall you had a bad feeling about how this was going to end up.

“Nobody touches my girl!” Kylo yelled, punching Hux in the face, releasing his collar. Hux stumbled back into a stool, bringing his hand to his face to see blood pouring from his nose. Kylo had placed himself between you and Hux, the commotion drawing attention from everyone including your friends.

“Kylo!” You called, your voice wavering slightly. You did not want this tonight.

“You little shit.” Hux hissed, rushing Kylo. Kylo easily caught Hux’s fist and held it as he landed a blow to Hux’s gut, causing him to double over. Kylo slammed his elbow into Hux’s back, watching the man crumble before Kylo knelt in front of him, rolling him over and pounding into him.

You stood from the stool, tears brimming in your eyes. Kylo was seeing red at the idea that someone would dare harm you, someone so selfless and innocent, and there was little chance he would stop. You grabbed Kylo’s large bicep on his backswing and pulled it towards you.

“Kylo stop!” You said, Kylo turned to look at you and saw the tear stains on your face. His hardened brown eyes softened and he looked down at Hux, who had a crooked nose and blood smeared across his shirt. Kylo dropped Hux’s collar and stood up, bundling you into his arms. You leaned against his chest as he led you out of the bar, shooting a warning glance towards Hux.

“Baby are you alright?” Kylo asked once you were out of the bar. The streetlights caused his black hair to shine and his brown eyes to look a honey green color. His perfectly plump lips were split from the one punch Hux had landed, but he still looked as handsome as ever.

“Yeah I’m alright, Kylo I wanna go home.” You said, leaning back into him. Kylo nodded and led you towards his car, helping you into the passenger seat and buckling the seat belt over your chest before walking around the car to climb into the drivers seat, starting the car and backing out of the parking lot.

* * *

Kylo picked up your sleeping figure from the passenger side of his car and carried you up to your apartment, using his spare key to unlock the door. He carefully kicked off his boots before stepping onto the carpet and walking to your bedroom, gently laying you on the bed. He smoothed your (y/h/c) hair out of your face before moving his hands to the laces of your converse, untying them and slipping the shoes off your feet.

He pulled your flannel off your shoulders, leaving you in a tank top and leggings. He walked towards your closet, opening the door and spotting one of his shirts hanging from a hanger between your flannels. He chuckled and pulled it off the hanger, grabbing a pair of shorts as well before closing the closet door.

“(y/n), wake up.” He said softly, smoothing his hand over your hair. Kylo may have had anger management issues but he always had had a soft side with you. You stirred slightly and sat up, rubbing your eyes. Kylo handed you the clothes and told you to change while he walked out of the room, grabbing an advil and glass of water for you to take in the morning. You walked out of your room in search of Kylo and walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning against his back, relishing in his warmth.

“(y/n) you should sleep.” He said quietly. You shook your head and he turned around to see you drowning in his black Star Wars t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He bent down and picked you up bridal style. You wrapped your arms loosely around Kylo’s neck and snuggled further into his chest. He used his knee to push the comforters down on your bed far enough for him to lay you down. He tried to stand straight only to find that you still had your arms latched around his neck.

He tried to gently pry your arms off but you only pulled him down into the bed nearly on top of you. He had to land awkwardly on his shoulder to keep from crushing you under his broad chest. You finally released your grip on him and he readjusted the way he was laying, rolling onto his back to sit up. You moved so you were snuggled against his side, your head resting on the bridge of his chest and shoulder and your hand resting on his stomach. He tried to move but you fisted your hands tightly in the fabric of his shirt.

“(y/n), I need to go.” Kylo said, silently hoping you wouldn’t let him. He’d loved you for as long as he could remember knowing you, but the day he’d planned to tell you you’d called him excitedly telling him about Casey. He’d let his heard break in silence. He’d longed for you in silence. Hoped you’d realize someday that he cared for you, in silence. But maybe he wouldn’t have to be silent tonight.

“Stay.” You mumbled into his chest, tightening your grip on his shirt and pulling yourself closer to him. He gently moved his arm around you and used his other to brush your hair back, leaning his head down and brushing his lips hesitantly against your forehead before planting a chaste kiss there.

“I love you.” He whispered. He was met with a tiny snore from your lips and a smile played at the corner of his lips. Maybe you didn’t reciprocate his feelings, but in this moment, you were his and he was yours. And that’s all Kylo wanted.


End file.
